1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device having a recording head with a plurality of nozzle rows, a method of controlling the recording device, and a program for controlling the recording device.
2. Related Art
Recording devices (printers) that can perform a nozzle check to detect ejection problems in the nozzles of the recording head are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2006-198924.
There is a tendency in recording devices that are designed to perform a nozzle check for the time required to perform the nozzle check to become relatively long compared to the time actually spent on recording by the recording head, particularly when the recording head has a large number of nozzles. Shortening the time required for the nozzle check as much as possible without lowering the accuracy of the nozzle check is therefore desirable.